


The Handsome And The Pretty

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Anime Is Real, College, Crime Fighting, Cute Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Movie Spoilers, Multi, No Smut, Original Character(s), Otaku Senshi, Power Dynamics, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Sexy Times, Sugar Daddy, Trolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is a young college student who has sass, With two best friends Luna (oc) and Vaughn. One day it all crashes when the idol he had a huge crush on bums into him, Handsome jack! Rhys decides to evolve him for the rest of his life! But when you got a guy that loves you, and want you has his bride, Well you get this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luna looks like this!
> 
> Hair color: brown
> 
> Eye color: blue
> 
> Waers: white shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, waters a tie and a black vest, with shorts, Waers black boots

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Note chapter

 

Befor we get stated on this story, I want you to all to see that has a movie back round, thank you for you time.


	2. Beginnings

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Chapter 2: beginnings

 

[Cue random early 2000s pop song]

 

Rhys was a very sassy guy, he didn't take shit from anyone. Danced for his life, but can't be nice even if his life depends on it. Rhys was special in his own way, by own ways, I mean he's finally realized that he's gay.

Yep, that's right he's gay, or bi.... he doesn't know, but he sure as hell know he likes men. He's two best friend Luna and Vaughn. They knew each other since middle school, delt with all the drama together. They both excepted him, and we're fine with him being gay.

Rhys was 20 year old, was ready to graduate college, so we're his friends. But tonight, tonight was the worst fucking day of his life. He ran into someone he didn't want see ever. Handsome Jack.

Sucks to be him! That man called him many things " cupcake, pumpkin, baby, rhysey" it was fucking annoying!

When he was looking away, rhys made a run for it, not caring if he yelled out his name to come back. He just wanted to get away from that guy! He heard a lot bad things about him.

He had affairs with workers, then dumped them out like they were shit, he was not gonna let that happen to him. Let recap on who handsome jack, he was the CEO of hyperion ( sorry i spelled wrong) guy who saved and claimed pandora (there planet) was the most riches man alive, this man was powerful as fuck. And if you so happen to get on his bad side, well it was nice knowing ya.

He didn't feel like dealing with mess, Beacuse if he watched romantic movies befor, and once those lovers meet, shit happens! Yep he was gonna avoid jack for the rest of his life! He reached his house and open his door befor closing it.

He's house, or more like his, Lunas, and Vaughn house, it was a a medium size house, the kitchen and dinning room was upstairs, down stairs was jut the living room and the basment, they had three rooms and two bsthrooms.

He went to his room and sat down befor sighing, he had a headache, he needed aspirin. He went to the bathroom, and looked in the the mirror, he looked like shit. Of course he did. The night he just had, not good.

He the looked at himself again "I will not let jack take advantage of me, if he thinks he got me fallen for him, he's dead wrong, I'm gonna play hard to get, and teach that man who's he Messing with"

This was going to be good......


	3. Let's just be real here

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Chapter 3: let's Just Be Real

 

Rhys woke up to his alarm clock beeping, he got looked up drowsy and got up befor yawning. He went to his bathroom and took a shower, brush his teeth, and brush his hair. He got out and went downstairs and saw Vaungh and Luna looking at the TV in shock, they both saw him and ran up too him.

"Rhys! Your on the news!" Yelled Luna "what?" Ryde said confused aND not knowing what fuck was going on "dude, Handsome motherfucking jack, just said that he was looking for you so he can make you his queen!" Vaungh said.

"Oh.....BITCH WHAT THE FUCK!! WHAT THE- I-AHHHHHH!!!" Yelled rhys who was in full panic mode. Handsome jack, just confessed to the whole world that he was in love with...Him!!!

Luna put a hand on his back and comfort him "chill Rhys, just avoid him. It can't be that hard" Luna said. Yea.....no.  
It was one thing from hiding, but when it came to handsome jack. Hiding was just one hell of a hide and seek game.

Rhys didn't want to deal all this shit right now, it was fucking 8:43 in the morning. He went to his little dance studio, he wanted to blow of some steam by dancing.

He put on 'You Know You Like It' by Dj Snake.

 

A Few Mins Of Dancing

 

Rhys was tired he danced and danced, but it didn't help ease his anger, he went to his room and turned on the tv, he turned to the news

 

News reporter lady: Today out savour, and the richest man alive Handsome jack made an interesting speech, it was said that he has someone that has caught his eye, this man is supposed said to be future queen of pandora.

"WTH!" Yelled rhys as he looked at the tv. This has gotten out of hand, rhys is not gonna give in like this. If handsome jack thinks that he's gonna show up and let him take him away. Oh he got amother thing coming to him.

This was not the end of rhys and his normal free life......


	4. Authors note

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

You guys are probably pissed off at why this isn't a chapter, but anyways I'm taking a little break I might update tomorrow. But it depending on my mood.

Now you filthy sinner!!!! 

 

GO DROWN YOU SELF WITH OTHER RHACK SHIT!!!!

 

 

thank you, come again.....


	5. Authors note

Sorry guys I'm not updating alot, but the reason why is Beacuse I've been dealing with school lately. And shit I'm in last year of middle school so I have a lot of test and shit to do. So um see ya I guess.


	6. Chapter 6: Another one!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back bitches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so anyways I'm on summer break now. The reason why I didn't update sooner, I was drowning myself in some otp feels. And also trying to process that Homestuck was done for good. Yea so, let me drown myself in homestuck feels Beacuse I'll never forget the shit I went for that fandom.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Chapter 6: Another one!?

Rhys woke up with a headache, again. He didnt know how to deal with all of this, he some crazy physcopath rich guy that wants to marry him, and he's friend are trying convince him not to move from this planet. Life was really hard right now, and he didn't want this at all.

He began to get up from bed went to the bathroom. He began to rethink on yesterday and then a question came up in his head "LUNA!" He yelled loudly "WHAT BITCH!" "WHAT'S TODAY!?" "MONDAY YPU DUMPASS!" "OH, THANKS!" He began to wash himself in the shower befor turning it off and drying himself. He began think more "wair, it's monday? Then that means!" He began to brush he's teeth in a hurry and went out to his room befor grabbing a blue hoodie with black skinny jeans and blue sneakers. He ran to the kitchen and screamed "It's the fucking first day of college!" Both of his room mates looked at him.

"You just found that out?" Vaungh asked with amusement in his voice. "Dude, I know you were thinking about your hubby 24/7 but how can you forget about today?" Luna asked laughing.

Rhys shook his head befor putting toast in the toaster, this was gonna be a long day, she could feel it.

 

At the Campus of pandora college:

 

All three walked in only to see alot of cars there, new reporters and more. There were billion of people here! Rhys gut told him to run, but he just didn't listen. He and his friend walked inside and saw what was going on. "Rhys, Handsome jack is here you know that right?" 'Luna asked.

It was officially true now, Rhys was not safe anymlre. This man wanted him now and bad.

'God....Why?' *Cue Mental Crying In Rhys Head*


	7. Don't Wanna Be No Trophy Wife

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Chapter 7: Don't Wanna Be No Trophy Wife 

 

Rhys was having a hard time to breath, first the man that wanted to marry him was here Right Now! Second he's friends were no help either. They all went to there class and sat there as they let there teacher lecture them on showing respect for Handsome Jack.

Rhys literally rolled his eyes, all he just wanted was to never see that man ever again and live a normal life. He didn't want to be a trophy wife, FWI meaning jack whould be his sugar daddy. And Rhys was not that kind of guy, he didn't want to stay at home and take care of the kids, he wanted to work and make money and not always depend on some man.

Then there was a knock on the door, the teacher opened it to show....Motherfucking Vasquez, there principal. The guy was a dick ok!? He didn't let Rhys do anything without getting trouble. Rhys was sure God put him there to make his life hell, but why the fuck was he here!?

"Is Rhys here?" "Um yea Sir, Rhys! The Principal wants you!" The teacher said, Rhys shakily got up he also saw he's friends get up too and walk beside him. Vesques looked at them "I said Rhys-" "Shut up and take us to whatever your taking him!" Luna yelled annoyed, yep my friends are awsome. 

Vesques huffs befor leading them to the main office, it was packed with new reporters, fangirls and fanboys, and people who were just there. Vesques led to the Lobby door, then he turned to us in a serious manner.

"Handsome Jack I in there, so you little shits betree show some respect-" "He's here for Rhys, not to give you more money" Vaungh said in a Matter of Fact tone. Rhys was literally about to piss himself, so much for having a free life.

He opens the door and we see guards in front of them, then...that voice....the voice Rhys never wanted to hear rang thourout the room.

"So Ves, did you get him?" "Yes sir, he's right here" Rhys was on the verge to run away, but he's friends has there arms around him to comfort him. The guards move aside, there he was. Motherfucking Handsome Jack, he stood tall and powerful with a smirk that yelled badass.

Luna and Vaughn and I glub when we saw him, he smirked at me and walked to me. I shaking and felt Vaughns and Lunas grips get tighter and tighter, then he stood in front of me. He looked down on me and grinned "So Pumpkin, this is where you been the whole time huh? Not a good place to hide don't ya think?" Ok it was official, I'm not safe anymore.

Luna held on tight to Me, Jack looked at her and frowned "Who's she? Your girlfriend?" Then I snapped "No she not my girlfriend! She's my best friend and she came here with me!" I yelled at him, I don't give Two-Shits any more. This guy think he can walk up into my life and claim!

"I don't know why your here, but if your here to ask me to Marry you then No!" I yelled "I don't Wanna Be No Trophy Wife!" I then Grabbed Vaungh and Luna and began to run for the door, as we went out we ran out of the school and into the car.

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE! THERE FUCKING COMING!" I yelled in panic, I can see Jack and the guards coming our way. Luna began to drive fast, I felt some relief in me but I knew it wasn't the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally made an appearance! Arn't ya all happy!?


End file.
